<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And He Gave Him His Mermaid's Pendant by gayiconjasonvoorhees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268186">And He Gave Him His Mermaid's Pendant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayiconjasonvoorhees/pseuds/gayiconjasonvoorhees'>gayiconjasonvoorhees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A COUPLE OF BESTIIEEESSS, Friend Bonding, Gen, Stardew Valley - Freeform, can you tell what my current fixations are, dialogue heavy cuz oh god im so bad at descriptions, did i already say i love them, dumb, gay jesse, i love them so fucking much, idk what other tags to add, jesse gets a talk i really needed as a child, lakes already out, nb bi lake, probably takes place a couple months or so after s2 idk, rated t for THEY SAY FUCK, very cringe. sorry. i just love supportive friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayiconjasonvoorhees/pseuds/gayiconjasonvoorhees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Lake talk about farming games and other dumb things. Just a simple friendship fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Cosay &amp; Lake | Mirror Tulip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And He Gave Him His Mermaid's Pendant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this wasnt originally going to have anything to do with stardew valley i just mentioned it once in the initial draft and it branched out from there lolol. anyways hope u enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12:07 pm. Jesse Cosay stared in indifference at his clock. Usually he woke up around 6 or 7 during the Summer, 10 at the latest. Whoops.</p><p>He groaned out of bed, stretching. <em>Shit, Lakes' probably been waiting for me.</em></p><p>Most days, not most days actually, all days, Jesse and Lake would hang out doing whatever it is they did. Ever since the train they were kiiinda inseparable.</p><p>It was.... hard to explain to his parents, a chrome person from a magic.. therapy(?) train, but Jesses' parents welcomed Lake in immediately. Lake couldn't have been more grateful to be accepted into such a caring family. They found it kind of hard to process actually, not only had they managed to get off the train, but they got a family of their own, who treated them as their own person and loved them for who they are.</p><p>Jesse picked his nose and walked over to his drawer to get changed. T-shirt, jeans, one of his many lettermans jackets, the usual.</p><p>As he hopped downstairs he was greeted by his mother and brother sitting on the couch watching TV. Jesse caught a glance of the show they were watching while heading towards the kitchen behind them, Netflix She-Ra. Nate was pretty into it.</p><p>"Good afternoon honey, you're up awfully late!" His mother said to him as he opened the fridge.</p><p>Jesse yawned. "Mornin mom. Mornin Nate. Or.. afternoon. Whatever." He responded reaching to grab the milk.</p><p>He got a bowl and poured himself some cereal, then the milk. Mostly milk. Seriously that cereal was going to be soggy as hell.</p><p>"Hey uh, where's-"<br/>"Lake?" Jesse's mom cut him off almost immediately. "They went outside about a half hour ago."</p><p>"Oh. Okay!" Jesse said through his mouthful of cereal, kind of embarrassed he was that obvious.</p><p>He finished the cereal horrifyingly quickly. He was a fast eater. But mostly because it was like 10% cereal.</p><p>He drank the rest of the milk before putting the bowl in the sink. He went over to the door and put his shoes on.</p><p>"I'll see you guys later bye love you!" Jesse said quickly to his mom and brother as he opened the door.</p><p>"Have fun honey!"<br/>"Bye!"</p><p>Jesse closed the front door and walked out towards his driveway looking around for his friend, spotting them laying on the grass.</p><p>Lake had already sat up and turned their head towards the house's door as they heard it open.</p><p>"Hey Lake!! Good Morn-Afternoon!!" Jesse shouted through his hands at the edge of his driveway.</p><p>"Yooo Jesse, you're up... Surprisingly late!"</p><p>Jesse fake-laughed.</p><p>"Haha. Well.." Jesse started, walking towards Lake. "We stayed up all night playing Stardew Valley.. I don't know what you expected of me." he shrugged.</p><p>"I'd like to say I don't understand you playing a farming game for 8 hours straight, but also you're Jesse." Lake said as they got up to walk closer to him.</p><p>"Hey!" Jesse went to punch Lake in the shoulder, seeming to regret that decision halfway through but it being too late to stop. "OW!"</p><p>"Haha, good one dude. Forgot about the metal part?" Lake said, smirking and turning their head slightly to the side.</p><p>"I don't understand you watching me play a farming game for 8 hours straight, but also you're Lake." Jesse retorted.</p><p>Lake rolled their eyes.</p><p>"Yeah whatever. Let me play next time." They said, turning around and making their way towards the forest.</p><p>"Of course dude! I was going to yesterday.. but I got... Distracted." Jesse said as he rubbed his neck, eyes towards the trees. Lake sighed, grinning.</p><p>The two made their way to the entry of the forest.</p><p>Lake closed their eyes and moved their head toward the sky. "Well, your farm was very impressive. Lots of... plants. Vegetables. Uh, more plants. Chickens."</p><p>Jesse's eyes lit up. "You think so?"</p><p>"Hmmm...... Yeah." They responded, turning their head towards him. "Even though your farm and also all of your animals were named Dracula."</p><p>"It's a good name!"</p><p>The two laughed at that. Lake picked up a rock and threw it at a tree, for some reason. They went and stood against said tree, putting their hands in their pockets.</p><p>"Your husband was pretty cool in that game too. The dude with the blonde spikey hair. I can see why you'd like him." Jesse laughed awkwardly and stared at the rock Lake threw.</p><p>"I told you, my brother played my file and made me marry him as like.. a prank." Lake squinted at him.</p><p>"Dude, if you're gay or bi or whatever I don't care. You know that."</p><p>Jesse rubbed his arm, still looking at the rock.<br/>"I.. Yeah I know but. I dunno. It's embarrassing. I guess."</p><p>Lake responded by moving their head to the side. "Why? It's not embarrassing dude. That's just who you are. I would never think less of you for that, I'm not straight. Also even if I was, you're my best friggen friend dude." Lake said, their arms stiffening in their pockets.</p><p>Jesse smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You don't need to say cheesy shit like that to me."</p><p>He still looked kinda uncomfortable. Lake decided to move from the tree over to him.</p><p>"You not comfortable with this part of yourself cuz of you friend group?"</p><p>Jesse's eyes widened, turning to look at his friend, his face turning red. "Aw man, am I that easy to read?" He responded, putting his hand on his forehead.</p><p>Lake chuckled. "Well your friends are huge assholes, they <em>basically</em> got you on that train to begin with."</p><p>Jesse put his hands in his jacket's pockets. "Mmm yeah. I've heard my fair share of... unkind words."</p><p>Lake motioned their hands in the air. "See? Huge assholes!"</p><p>He shrugged. "Eh well, its mostly cuz of like ..." He paused for a second. "I knew LGBT people at school but I wasn't like.. Close to them you know. My friends would of got like, suspicious or something if I was. I think." Another pause. "I mean I don't think they'd hate me for that. Maybe. Hopefully. But I'd definitely be teased relentlessly for it, at the very least."</p><p>"I'm sorry. That must be hard." Lake put their hand on Jesse's right shoulder. "It sucks to not be able to express a normal thing just cuz some dicks think it's weird or whatever."</p><p>Jesse smiled. "Thanks, Lake." Lake smiled back.</p><p>"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'm a reflection, and Tulip likes girls. She used to pretend to talk to her crushes in the mirror. It was pretty funny. She said the dumbest shit you know."</p><p>Jesse laughed at that, "Really? Like what?"</p><p>Lake snickered. "You think I'm seriously mean enough to tell you Tulip's old speeches she wrote for her crushes?"</p><p>"Kinda. You already got this far in telling me." Lake flicked his forehead. "Ow- Hey!" They both laughed.</p><p>"Wonder how Tulip would feel if she knew you revealed all this embarrassing lore to some random boy in Arizona she doesn't know exists" Jesse said as he began to walk further down the trail towards a small stream.</p><p>Lake followed behind. "HAH. I don't want to imagine. Very pissed probably.</p><p>...</p><p>Definitely."</p><p>Jesse sighed. "If my reflections told anyone my old crushes. I think I'd die." He stared at the stream under the log bridge. "Please don't tell anyone my old crushes."</p><p>Lake walked over to the short bridge. "Can <em>I</em> know your old crushes?" They said, placing their head on Jesse's shoulder behind him.</p><p>"WHAT? NO."</p><p>"I PROMISE I WON'T TELL."</p><p>"NOOOOOO..."</p><p>"PLEAAAASE."</p><p>Jesse shoved them off his shoulder, giggling.</p><p>"What abouuut.. current one...(s).?" Lake smirked.</p><p>"UH. NO."</p><p>"WHY NOT!"</p><p>"YOU'RE SO GONNA MAKE FUN OF ME."</p><p>"WHYYY?!?!?!?"</p><p>The two argued for minutes, laughing the whole time.</p><p>"FINE. FIIINE" Jesse finally said, going to sit on a rock by the stream.</p><p>"Ooh... Where's my popcorn." Lake said as they sat on the rock across from Jesse's, leaning against the log behind it.</p><p>Jesse grimaced. "HAHA."</p><p>"I'm waiting!" Lake said, eyes closed and arms behind their head.</p><p>Jesse shuffled in his seat. Glancing at the ground, then the water, then the trees, then a leaf, then an ant hill, then...</p><p>Lake opened one eye to stare at him.</p><p>"Okay so ........ His name is" He took a deep breath. ".......... Alan."</p><p>Lake immediately burst into laughter. "YOU NAMED ALAN DRACULA AFTER YOUR FRIGGEN CRUSH?!"</p><p>"HEY IT'S NOT LIKE I KNEW YOU WE WERE GONNA BE, FRIENDS OR WHATEVER. I JUST NEEDED A NAME AND IT CAME TO MIND FIRST." Jesse responded, face possibly the most red it's ever been in his life.</p><p>Lake quieted down and wiped a tear from their eye. "I can't believe you like a guy who's name is Alan. What the hell is wrong with you."</p><p>Jesse grunted. "He's cool okay! And cute. He's... in my reading class. He writes poems or whatever."</p><p>"Oh my god he writes poems."</p><p>"HEY."</p><p>Lake snickered again.</p><p>"I sit next to him in that class. He doodles sometimes in his notebook. He likes cartoons. Uhh.. Black hair. Glasses. Quiet."</p><p>"Riveting stuff. What cartoons does he like?"</p><p>"Um.." Jesse looked up for a second. "Cartoon Network.. I checked his social media and stuff. Spam account? Mostly Ok Ko screenshots?"</p><p>"You have a shot with him. Definitely not straight."</p><p>Jesse groaned as Lake giggled, leaning forward from the log and putting their hand back on Jesse's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey I'm happy for you man! I don't know who this dude is but hey, I wish the best of luck to you." Lake said, shaking him.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, can we change the subject or whatever? I've got all that out of my system or whatever." Jesse said smiling.</p><p>Lake shifted upright, getting off the rock. "Sure man. Wanna head back to your house? I'm kinda hungry."</p><p>Jesse got up as well. "Sounds good to me"</p><p>"Alright!!" Lake responded, grabbing more rocks, and throwing them at more trees.</p><p>---</p><p>The pair made their way out from the forest. As the Cosay house got closer in sight Jesse checked his phone for the time. 2:34. They'd definitely have time to go back out again later.</p><p>Lake turned to face Jesse to their left.</p><p>"Oh hey, can I make my own save file on Stardew Valley tonight?"</p><p>Jesse turned to face them back. "Oh yeah! Totally! Ooh you get to make your own character! AWESOME!" He put his arm around Lake.</p><p>Lake grinned. "Hopefully the character creator works out better for me than miis."</p><p>Then suddenly, Jesse went in to hug Lake. Not uncommon, but not really a daily occurrence either.</p><p>"Seriously dude." Jesse started, "I'm really fuckin glad i met you."</p><p>Lake smiled into his shoulder, hugging back. "Yeah, yeah. There's only so much cheesy friendship talk I can take a day. Love you too man."</p><p>"Love you."</p><p>The hug lasted for a couple seconds until they separated, smiling at each other for a few more, until Lake punched Jesse in his arm.</p><p>"OW! Hey, the hell was that for?!" Jesse said as he immediately went to grab his shoulder.</p><p>"Ahh... Think of it as payback for earlier." Lake said as they turned to walk back to the house. "Oh also, can you get your mom to make her mac n cheese again tonight?"</p><p>Jesse rubbed his shoulder for another second before following behind them. "Uh.. Sure I guess. If you don't punch me again today."</p><p>They smiled, reaching the driveway. "Deal. That shit is the fuckin BEST dude!!"</p><p>Jesse didn't have the heart to tell them that the mac n cheese was store bought and from a box.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>